


jin guangyao better hide

by fensandmarshes



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Treated Way Too Seriously, Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic Welcome, this is the worst thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes
Summary: The goose honks again. This time, Nie Huaisang does not fear the goose’s wrath.
Relationships: Goose & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	jin guangyao better hide

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a drabble but the goose ... it was too powerful. now it is x2.

Nie Huaisang bends to examine the goose, careful to keep a safe distance between himself and its alarmingly large beak - there is a strange, glittering light to its eyes, and he does not wholly trust it. “You are more than just a normal goose,” he murmurs, and reaches for a fan before remembering that he has no need to hide his expression from a waterfowl.

And yet - there is something too knowing, perhaps, in the way it tilts his head.

“I don’t think we are so different,” Nie Huaisang tells the goose. “You understand me?”

The goose honks. The hair raises on the back of Nie Huaisang’s neck.

He has always been one to prefer volatile solutions. And Jin Guangyao deserves no less humiliation than this.

Slowly, carefully, Nie Huaisang slips a blade from his boot and presents it to the goose like an offering. “If you would like, I can lead the way to Jin Guangyao’s current residence,” he suggests. “Shall we cause problems on purpose?”

The goose honks again. This time, Nie Huaisang does not fear the goose’s wrath.

Far away, in Lanling, the Chief Cultivator awakens in a fright. Surely, those are not webbed footsteps he hears?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [jin guangyao better hide [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467957) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
